La Résistance
by TamoraSky
Summary: In 1940 the Nazis occupied Northern France, the town of Magnolia being a part of Vichy France. In this small town there is a cafe called Fairy Tail, run by Laxus and Mirajane Dreyer who constantly serve German officers and right under the nazi's noses they also run the resistance in Magnolia. Pairings: Jerza, Miraxus, Nalu, Gale/Gajevy, Gruvia
1. Cafe Fairy Tail

Magnolia, Pays De La Loire,France. 1943.

Mirajane leans against the bar, observing the people in her cafe; most of all the man her husband was sitting with, a high ranking officer obviously.

"Gray." She summons her employee and friend.

"Yeah Mira?" Gray walks over to her and stands behind her, looking busy while he cleans a wine glass.

"Who is the man Laxus is sitting with?" Mira asks, not taking her eyes off of the officer.

"Commandant Jose Porla, he just arrived from Krakow."

Gray places the wine glass back on the rack and goes to the young lady at the bar, waiting to order a drink. Mira stays still, watching the officer intently; that is until she sees Laxus stand up and motions for her to come.

"Gray." Mira turns around to face him.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" He asks, handing a drink to the lady.

"Bring us the Bordeaux Merlot for the table please, make it the 1935; we don't want to waste good wine." Mira smiles sweetly.

"Right away." Gray smiles back. Mira turns from the bar and walks to where her husband is. Mira walks up right next to Laxus' side, Laxus places a hand on Mira's back.

"Mirajane, this is Commandant Jose Porla. Commandant this is my wife Mirajane Dreyer." Upon meeting each other Jose stands and unexpectedly kisses her hand.

"Ahh yes, Laxus has told me about you. Please have a seat." Jose gestures towards the only empty seat at the table. As Jose sits, Laxus pulls out Mira's chair for her.

"Ah, yes Laxus does like to boast about me. I apologize if he said anything out of line." Mira gives her sweetest smile as she sits. Laxus takes his place next to her.

"Just quite the opposite your husband is quite the entertainer, no wonder a woman as beautiful as you are married to him." Jose leans back as Gray shows up and pours him the red wine.

"Well thank you very much." Mira is surprised by this gesture. Most of the time the officer would've lost interest and gone on to talk about politics with Laxus, but there was something different with this officer.

"So tell me, any entertainment at this establishment?" Jose's question interrupted Mira's thoughts.

"Yes, but unfortunately not tonight. Our singer, Juvia had lost her voice so I sent her home to rest it."

"That is unfortunate, well I will have to come back to view it some night."

"It would be our pleasure to have you come again." Mira's attention is broken when she hears something from the bar break. Laxus stands and is ready to go over but Mira just places her hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine Laxus, I'll take care of it." Mira stands and turns to Jose.

"Commandant, please excuse me but there is something I must take care of, I hope to see you again."

"You will and the pleasure was all mine, Mrs Dreyer." Mira smiles and walks to the bar.

….

Laxus walks into his and Mira's bedroom, tired from all the drinking and conversations he had to carry on through the night with the nazi officers.

"Rough night?" Mira smiles as she half unzips her red chiffon evening gown. Laxus lazily walks to her and unzips the rest of it for her.

"Thank you darling and you didn't respond." Mira drops her dress to the floor.

"Yes, very rough night." Laxus sits on his side of the bed and takes off his shoes.

"You did well."

"If I have to talk to one of the fascist bastards again I'm gonna lose it and murder one of them." Laxus stands up and begins to take off his clothing.

"Any of them or just Jose?" Mira asks as she pulls on her long light pink satin night-gown. Laxus crawls into bed without answering her. Turning on the lamp next to the bed Mira also crossed the room to shut off the bedroom light.

"Laxus." Mira called as she climbed into bed.

"What?"

"Is it just Jose who you dislike because the way he was flirting with me tonight?" Mira turned to her husband. Laxus could feel his throat tightening and broke into a sweat.

"Not particularly." He looks away as soon as he says that, Mira just giggles at his response, leans over and kisses his cheek.

"I love you too." Mira turns toward the lamp and shuts it off. Ending another day of the Nazi occupation of France.

…..

On that sunday morning a girl with blue hair walks down the streets of Magnolia, carrying with her a bottle of wine and a couple of baguettes. She tries to make it to the cafe as fast as her legs will carry her, so that she won't be stopped by more soldiers.

"Guten morgen." She hears someone call out to her.

"Shit." She swears under her breath, her heart quickens when she see there are two officers walking toward her.

"Guten morgen." She replies in german, making the two men laugh.

"Haben wir nicht ein hübsches Ding hier? (Have we not a pretty thing here?)"She remains quiet at their advances. One of them goes around to her back and tries to lift up her skirt.

"Lassen Sie uns einen Blick. (Let us take a look.)" the one behind her says.

"Nein." She says as she tries to hold her skirt down, while trying not to put down the basket.

"Was hast du gesagt? (what did you say?)" The one in front stands tall in front of shoulders tremble as he says that. The soldier behind her restrains her as the other one is about to beat her. But before he could take the first blow, his fist is caught.

"Guten morgen." a tall dark haired man, also in uniform says. The officer lowers his fist and the other lets go of her.

"Was ist deny hier los? (what is going on here?)" the newly arrived man asks. The two other soldiers just reply with

"wir hatten ein bisschen Spaß mit ihr verpissen (we had a little fun with her fuck off)"

The man currently kinda protecting her said something she couldn't understand, as he spoke too fast. The two men shot him a dirty glare and left. The new man's eyes went to her.

"Where are you headed?" the man asks

"Fairy tail cafe." she responds not looking at him in the eye, but did notice bits of metal on his face and arms.

"Thank you for helping me." she fills the silence between the two of them.

"It was not helping you, those two have better things to be doing than conversing with the likes of you." the man looked away. The woman clutches the basket, she holds resisting the urge to hit him with it.

"You can go." he finally says

"Oh….ok." The blunette blinks out of her daze and heads to the cafe.

….

"Levy where have you been?" she is asked when she walks into the cafe.

"Sorry Mira, I got stopped."

"You have to be more careful, they are getting heavy on the patrols." The red head from on of the tables pipes up.

"I noticed." Levy hands the basket to Mira.

"The back of the wine label right?" Mira asks as she goes to the bar, standing next to the pink haired Natsu, who surprisingly had been quiet this whole time. Mira takes a little knife and peels the label off the bottle, revealing numbers on the back.

"Ok Erza where is the report?" Mira looks to the red head with the radio, Erza raised the speakers to her ears and listens intently to todays "weather forecast". Erza made motions for the label to come to her, hurriedly Mira made her way to Erza and handed her the label. Quickly Erza circles numbers on the back of the label and with in a few seconds the broadcast has ended and Erza hands the label back to Mira.

"I don't get it why should we wait for the allies? they're being too slow let's get a riot going in the street and fight these guy ourselves." Natsu finally pipes up.

"Because dumb ass the nazi's would massacre us before we could do any real damage." Gray walks in from the back.

"Well at least we go down with a fight instead of hiding like sewer rats."

"You just don't get it, do you? If you get caught then we all get caught."

"What? you think I'd squeal that easily on you guys?"

"Yeah, because your brain is the size of a peanut and you literally yell appropriate or not."

"Would you both, SHUT UP!" Erza yelled as she stands. It was in that second everyone in the room hearts had stopped as they looked to see that someone had walked into the establishment.


	2. Heartfilia

It was a girl who had walked in, her chocolate brown eyes wide in horror as she realized what she had walked into. Natsu just stared at her and noticed her shaking features, it was Erza who forced the girl to sit down at gun point; this did not calm the girl's nerves and she shaking even more. Mira came along a took up a chair in front of the girl, the gun Erza had in her hand was being held to the girl's head. Natsu was surprised at the girl's courage, the first time Erza held that gun to him, he was begging and sobbing like an idiot. Levy ran to the door and locked it, making sure no one else walked in unexpectedly.

"Who are you?" Erza said through her teeth.

"I'm Lucy….Lu-…Lucy Hearfilia." The girl scrunches her eyebrows together and looks down at her purse that sat on her lap. Amongst the room you could almost feel the fear and horror of everyone in that room.

"Jude Hearfilia's daughter?" Mira asks the slightly younger girl, who just nods. Erza takes the gun off of the girl named Lucy, the daughter of Jude Heartfilia; French business man from Paris and German collaborator.

"Why doesn't Erza just shoot her?" Natsu leans over to Gray.

"Because if she does, its noticeable that she is missing and Monsieur Heartfilia will pay as much as he has to for a search for her; if they find the body, they trace it back to us and we are all dead."

"I came here because I have information, I thought could be useful." Lucy says, trying to put a brave front on, but her quivering voice betrays her.

"Like what?" Mira gently asks.

"They know of a resistance in this town and are sending in the Milice." Once Lucy said that the room was filled with absolute silence.

"Gray, make Mademoiselle Heartfillia some tea." Mira yells to her bartender.

"Now, tell me more about what you know." Mira leans forward to the girl

….

Erza leaves the cafe to go to work eventually, despite the circumstance. She is blinded for a moment by the sun but quickly gets used to it, for the end of August it wasn't too bad of weather. It was a short walk to the office she worked at, she didn't like her job particularly but she put up with it and the man she was secretary for treated her kindly as opposed to other Germans.

She silently enters the building with the third reich flag hanging on it and goes upstairs to her desk outside of Herr Mikazuchi's office.

"Guten morgen, Fraulein Scarlet."

"Guten morgen Herr Direktor." Erza smiles sweetly at her boss

"What appointments do I have today?" he asks as he walks into his office, Erza picks up the notebook and follows him.

"At 12:30 you have a meeting with Herr Redfox and Herr Lahar, and…. a 3:45 meeting with Jude Heartfillia. Then for supper you are meeting Commandant Porla at Fairy Tail cafe." Erza's mind began to wander to Monsieur Heartfilia's daughter Lucy.

"And you Fraulein? Do you have any plans for supper?" this question certainly surprises Erza

"Pardon, I don't believe I heard that correctly sir." Erza stares at him

"Ah it's nothing of importance, thats all for now I will call you if I need you." He says as he sits down in an oak chair.

Erza goes back to her desk and takes out her a cigarette and lighter from her purse. She inhales deeply as soon as she has it lit; she didn't smoke often but occasionally when she gets really nervous and just needs to calm down.

She thinks back to what the Dierktor had said to her earlier, if she did go with him it would probably give her more information to give to Mira and Laxus; it wasn't like he was too bad looking either, he towered over her and had short brown hair and brown eyes, very muscular and had a sturdy build….when she thought about it, it made sense to start something…but she never could.

…..

Gray eventually came over and hands her the tea Mira had requested earlier, to take the edge off of Lucy.

"I'm sorry about this morning, it's just lately with more and more troops coming into Magnolia things have gotten risky."

"Not to mention my father is a traitor to this country." Lucy holds the tea cup in her hands, Mira remains silent to her remark, not knowing how to respond.

"Don't worry I didn't expect you to reply to that, but it's true. My father is a traitor, he's informed on neighbours and friends, anyone he can really as long as he gets paid and more food on the table he's happy."

"Lucy….would you risk your life to free France?" Mira asks, completely changing the subject.

"…Yes I would. If it would mean my life to kick the Germans out, then yes."

"Alright, any questions?"

"How did you and Laxus end up owning the cafe?" Lucy sips her overstepped tea happily.

"We don't, the cafe belongs to Laxus' grandfather Makarov; but once the war started and the Germans invaded…let's just say he got into a bit of trouble and was arrested."

"What did he do?"

"He assaulted an officer, shortly after Laxus and I were married; there was an officer making a pass at me as I was waitressing and Makarov got angry and beat him." As Mira tells the story Lucy begins to think about how strong Makarov was to take on an officer alone.

"And he only got arrested? Most would get shot!" Lucy almost drops her tea cup at the surprise.

"Most do, Makarov got lucky…I guess. Well you should get going, the cafe opens in an hour and we have to put things away." Mira stands from the table and shows Lucy out.

"Oh, thank you." Lucy says as she steps out onto the pavement of the street.

"You're very welcome." Mira smiles before shutting the door. Lucy made her way slowly back to her house, over the door once was a beautiful large window; when the sun hit it you could hardly tell that it was a window at all….but now covering the window was a flag, the same flag that always made Lucy shiver with fear, the nazi flag.

…..

At 7:45 Juvia runs in with her costume and makeup for the night in hand. It is Gray who meets her in the back.

"Where have you been?" The young man raises his arms in frustration. Juvia doesn't answer right away, instead she stares at the man she had been in love with for 1 year, 5 months and 3 days. She stares at him in the suit that fit him perfectly and contrasted with his skin tone.

"Never mind! You're on in 15 minutes, if you're not ready Laxus will have your head." Those are the words that snap Juvia back in reality, if Laxus got angry that would mean that she'd get fired and if she got fired….she wouldn't see Gray everyday in the same suit every night.

Juvia runs to the ladies room as fast as she can to get ready. She puts on her bright red lipstick and puts her blue hair up in a tight bun, the next is her dress; the strapless mermaid style dress hangs on the wall, the sequins shine bright against the light and stand out against the black.

"Maybe Gray will like it…." She ponders, she begins to imagine Gray going up to the stage when she finishes singing and pulls her close and kisses her right in front of everyone, showing them that she is his woman.

"JUVIA!" A voice sadly brings her back to reality.

"Yes Levy?" Juvia asks, sad that her imagination time is over.

"You're on in 5 minutes." The young waitress informs her and then leaves. Juvia looks at herself in the mirror and smiles.

"Now Gray is sure to notice me." She giggles in a high pitch and leaves to go sing.

Its a full house, with citizens and of course officers; but still Juvia steps onto the floor along with Natsu as her piano player. Natsu begins to play "_That Old Black Magic._" and Juvia recognizes it immediately. When she starts to sing, she surprised how many people stop talking.

Her voice carries through the cafe, the sweetness in her voice not wavering as she tries her best not to stumble on her words; When she looks up at the bar she sees Gray staring and listening to her, its in that second Juvia flashes her biggest smile and her heart pace quickens.

Once the applause echoes through the room, Juvia looks back up to the bar; only to see her beloved Gray was talking to a costumer, a girl with blonde hair in a pink sequin chiffon dress with long sleeves and the skirt that came up right before her ankles.

"My thanks to Natsu Dragneel, without him my voice would mean nothing." Juvia walks off stage right after she said those words and Natsu began to play a quiet tune as background noise.

"Juvia." She turns to where she heard her name being called to see her employer Laxus. She strides to his side in a quick second.

"Juvia this is Commandant Jose Porla and Direktor Simon Mikazuchi. Commandant this is our singer you've heard so much about." Juvia flashes a smile and reaches her hand out to the Commandant and then the Direktor.

"It's nice to meet you both, but I have to be pardoned I am still feeling a little unwell."

"Juvia, the Commandant would like to hear you sing again tonight."

"Ah Herr Dreyer that is alright, the girl needs to rest so she does not ruin her pretty voice." Jose smiles at the young woman.

"Thank you Commandant, please excuse me." Juvia leaves right after her words and heads right for the bar. Upon arriving the blonde girl was gone.

"Who was that?" Juvia asks Gray as he hands her a glass of water.

"Lucy Hearfilia, she'll be working here soon." Gray say quietly, Juvia knew what this meant….it meant she has a new love rival for Gray.

…..

**Author's Note: Wow, I'm surprised the reception I'm getting to this story. Thanks so much I really appreciate it. This is the first story I've written in a while. Please I'm sorry for the bit of OCness that happens I will try to fix it but it will happen every once and a while, I apologize. I'm struggling where to put in Jellal but don't worry he will be in. This chapter wasn't as great as the first but please I hope you continue to read 3 **


	3. From Marseilles

Lucy had somehow found her back to the Fairy Tail cafe that night, escorting her father to meet with some business associates. When she sits down with her father and his associate, they immediately start speaking German; to which Lucy could pick up on parts of the conversation but not much. After a few minutes Her father raises his hand for the waitress.

It was the same girl with blue hair from this morning, she wore a simple black dress that hugged at her knees.

"We will have a bottle of cabernet sauvignon 1929." Jude says not even looking at the blue haired waitress.

"Right away Monsieur." she smiles before she leaves.

"Aren't you worried about the resistance growth in this town?" a man asks as he comes to sit down. He wears a uniform but unlike other German's he has long black hair that is kept in a messy pony tail.

"The resistance? Please, their nothing but the filth you find on the ground. I have a suspicion that by the end of the month we will have caught them." Jude replies to the young officer. The discussion is cut short when the associate stops the talking at the table once they hear music.

"Whose the singer?" The man asks.

"That Herr Lahar, is Juvia Lockser." Jude replies. They once again start talking quietly but Lucy just listens to the music, its a newer tune that was sung by Glen Miller in 1942. In time Lucy was no longer paying attention to the female singing, but to the man playing the piano behind her.

She remembers seeing him this morning at the bar when she had walked in. She never noticed how handsome he was. She stands from the table and is about to walk away.

"I'm going to see why the wine is taking so long." Lucy says, Jude just responds with a simple wave of his hand and she leaves at that.

Walking to the bar she goes to the bartender who seemed dazed at the girl singing.

"Hello." She smiles, the man snaps back and looks at Lucy.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" Gray greets her.

"Well my father ordered wine from your waitress earlier and it still has yet to come."

"Oh, Levy should be back soon she had to go get Juvia from the Ladies room and then pour wine for Commandant Porla, but she should be around soon."

"Ah, and also the man playing the piano; whats his name?" Gray raises his eyebrow at her question.

"That's Natsu, he's very impulsive and has no filter. If you're interested in him, I'd give it up that boy is oblivious. Me on the other hand, I tend to enjoy a beautiful ladies' companionship." Gray gives Lucy a little flirty smirk.

"Hm…I bet you do." With that Lucy leaves the bar to go back to her table, little did she know the pinkette playing the piano was watching her as well.

…

When Gray steps into his apartment he senses something not quiet right, as if someone was already in the house. He stops and contemplates on turning around and leaving quietly, just in case it was a soldier; but Gray treads forward into his living room despite his better judgement.

There sitting on his blue arm chair and familiar silver haired man sits. Gray lets out a sigh of relief at the sight of him.

"Lyon, I thought you were someone else."

"Like a soldier?" Lyon raises an eyebrow at his younger brother. Gray just nods at his response and asks.

"How is mother?"

"Mother is fine, she waits for you to write; she's starting to grow angry that you don't." Lyon stands up from the chair and goes to a framed photograph of them, their mother and sister.

"Ultear is-" Lyon begins to say but is cut off by Gray.

"Is still missing?"

"Yes, the soldiers won't tell us anything. Just that she was sent to a camp…to get her help or something like that."

"Meaning what? Correct her of what she believes in?" Gray angrily asks, but Lyon just remains quiet. Gray slowly thinks back to that day, Ultear being dragged out of her house along with the Jew she had been harbouring; all they could do was watch and nothing else, it almost made Gray sick to his stomach thinking about it.

"Well, where am I sleeping tonight?" Lyon asks to bring Gray back into the world.

"Huh?"

"Well I did travel all the way from Marseilles to see you, so it would be expected you set me up with a place to stay tonight."

"Well I didn't ask you to come, you figure it out"

"I'm kidding asshole, I put myself up in the hotel for the night. I'll see you tomorrow." Lyon laughs as he grabs his hat and leaves.

Gray felt relief wash over him by the news that his Mother, Ul was safe but still held worry over his elder sister Ultear, who he sensed he would never see again.

…

Levy sits alone on the train, almost shaking with fear as in the basket under her seat carried food; she was illegally transporting food from Nantes to Magnolia.

"If I don't get caught and shot, Laxus better give me a raise." She mutters under her breath, which quickly stops when a solider comes and sits next to her. She looks over at him, it was the same man who had stopped the men who were harassing her the other day. He simply ignores her and reads the paper.

"Sie! Bedeutet das für Sie gehören? (You! does this belong to you?)" A red faced soldier asks while pointing at the basket under her feet. Levy opens her mouth, but no words come out she's too petrified to talk at all. The officer begins to step closer to her when the man next to her pipes up and says.

"nein, es ist mein Warenkorb. (No it's my basket)" He reaches down and pulls it closer to him. The officer looks at him and walks away. No words are exchanged between them for the hour and a half to Magnolia, Levy had eyed him up and down everyone and a while; almost getting caught once.

When the train stops, Levy leaves it transportation immediately; not even bringing the basket with her. She stops in the middle of the little station to plan whether to go home or to the cafe and explain what had happen.

"Mademoiselle." She hears a low voice behind her speak, Levy turns to see the soldier who sat next to her on the train, holding out her basket to her.

"This is your's is it not?"

"…Yes it is." Levy hesitantly reaches for the basket and takes it from the man.

"Thank you." She adds on, He doesn't reply and just stares at her; which begin to slightly annoy her.

"Short." Is all he says.

"What?" Levy asks

"You are very short…" He adds, this is the remark that causes Levy to snap and say through her teeth.

"Yes I am, thank you for noticing." the man pats her head, which causes a surge of annoyance to run through Levy, but blush at the action. Levy slaps his hand off her head

"Whats your problem?" She almost yells. The man just smirks and says

"What's my problem? I'm not the one transporting food, which I may add is illegal."

"…..I'm Levy….." She introduces herself while looking at the ground. The man's smirk widens and he says.

"I'm Gajeel." It was the first time a soldier had told Levy his name.

…..

Mirajane sits in front of the mirror in her room, gazing at the photo of her sister Lisanna. Like so many in this town, Lisanna was torn from her. At 16 Lisanna was engaged to Bickslow Hirsch; a jewish man and an old friend of Laxus'. It was awhile before they came for the Jews in Magnolia but they eventually did, when they were dragging Bickslow away Lisanna came home and demanded they take her as well and they did. Mira's younger brother, Elfman always blamed himself for not keeping Lisanna at his house for just a bit longer. Mira knew it wasn't his fault, Lisanna loved Bickslow with all her heart and would've found a way to be taken away to where he was.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a hand being placed on her shoulder. Mira looks up in the mirror to see Laxus standing behind her, staring at the photo of Bickslow and Lisanna on the day of Mira and Laxus' wedding day. She crosses her hand over her chest and places it over his hand. Laxus leans over and kisses her temple.

"She'll return to us at the end of this war and so will he. It will be over soon and we'll forget." Laxus whispers to her, as so no one could hear him speak but her. Mira removes the hands from her shoulder and turns to face Laxus.

"I hope you're right."

"I always am." Laxus leans forward and kisses his wife on the lips. By these rare actions of her husband, a little light shone in Mira's heart; but it still wasn't enough to break down the darkness she was feeling.

….

Over Magnolia, a hooded figure stood staring at the town; knowing his journey was almost at it's end.

…..

**Author's Note: Ahh! First day of school today, the last time I'll ever have to do it as a high school student! Anyway, I again apologize of the sorta OCness of Gajeel's character I just can't quite capture his character right. **


	4. War and Cigarettes

As Erza stood on the corner she looks at a German leaving a house of a French woman. These sights were not uncommon, many woman in Magnolia had liaisons with the officers as a means to get food as there was really no way for them to support themselves. Mirajane had found her way around with the black market and was lucky that she and Laxus were able to keep the cafe. She looks over to a young girl, only about 15 or 16 years old flirting with a young soldier. The girl was very captivated with him and he with her, unlike most others who shook their heads the young couple Erza just smiles; Because she remembers being that 16 year old girl flirting with the soldier on the street.

"Brings back memories huh?" She hears a teasing voice behind her. Erza turns to look at the person it belonged to and sure enough it was Mirajane. Erza slightly blushes at her comment which causes Mira to laugh.

"No shame in that, falling in love can happen to anyone." Mira smiles as she too watches the young couple.

"Any word from Lisanna?"

"No…nothing. But I'm sure once this war is over, she and Bickslow will return to us…" Mira trails off, not wanting to think of her little sister.

"And what about him?" Mira pipes back up.

"Nothing….I hope to God he hasn't been arrested…I hope he's safe."

"He is and he'll return. Anyway! come let's go back to the cafe, I'll fix you a drink." Mira begins to march off. Before following her friend Erza looks back to the couple who were now kissing and smiles from the nostalgia.

…

Natsu stares over at Lucy, who sits at one of the tables writing stuff down.

"Hey Lucy, what are you writing?" Natsu finally asks out of curiousness. She looks up from her work and quickly closes the book. Natsu begins to walk over, confused of her sudden reaction.

"Oh ho, is it a secretive thing?" Natsu smirks as he sits down next to her in the booth.

"N-no!" Lucy says as she scoots away from him, Natsu scoots closer to her.

"Come on, if it's not secret why don't you show me?"

"Natsu leave Lucy alone, she obviously doesn't want to bother with you." Gray says as he walks in from the back.

"Shut up Gray, how do you know that?"

"Because idiot, she's scooting away from you."

"You wanna go ice princess?" Natsu says as he gets out of the booth ready to fight.

"Yeah, I'll take you pyro." Gray was about to head in for the first punch before someone walked in, making the two shudder in fear and place their arms around one another.

"See what I mean by getting up and walking around helps your legs no to cramp up."

"Aye!" Natsu chirped nervously. Lucy furrows her brow and looks around the corner to see it was Erza who had walked in, this suddenly makes Lucy worry about Erza's potential wrath.

"Ah, it's nice to see you two have decided to put your differences aside and be friends." Erza smiles as she puts food on the counter of the bar.

"Y-you know us…we are thick as thieves." Gray clears his throat, his arm not budging from Natsu's shoulder.

"Aye." Natsu barely managed to croak out. Erza looks over at Lucy, making the young girl jump in fear and surprise. Lucy starts to panic when she sees Erza make her way towards the table.

"I apologize about earlier. It's just in these days you can never be too careful who you can trust." Erza smiles slightly as she looks down at the table. Lucy just smiles and waves

"Its fine, I understand."

"No, But I sincerely apologize." to Lucy's surprise Erza got down on her knees.

"Please forgive me and my behaviour." Erza says with her head bowed.

"I-it's fine…" Lucy kinda laughs, starting to wonder if everyone at this bar was crazy.

"No, what I did was irresponsible and I should be punished. Please do so in anyway that pleases you."

"Really, no it's fine. No one was hurt and that is what matters right?" Lucy asks, feeling the sweat drip from her brow. To her relief Erza lifted her head and stood up.

"Alright, that is a relief that I didn't hurt you." Erza softly smiles at the younger girl, calming her senses. When Erza walks away to go to the back, Lucy lets out a huge sigh.

"Is everyone really this crazy here?" She asks herself.

….

Laxus stands outside of the cafe, a lit cigarette burns between his two fingers as he watches soldiers and civilians pass him by. He can't help but look at the men in uniform and ponder the idea that if he had stayed in Germany, he too would be here; oppressing the towns people or even fighting in southern Russia or God knows where. His thoughts quickly turn to his father, who was a some sort of a commandant of some camp or something like that; he hadn't talked to his father since 1939, before the war started. His father never liked the fact that Laxus had married a French girl, he had told Laxus.

_"By marrying that girl, your children will be inpure. Is that really what you want?" _Laxus had responded with.

_"If so be it then yes, and by God's sake if they will be inpure father than so am I." _Laxus was slapped immediately and Ivan yelled.

_"Christ's sake boy, you are a German; pure blood why would you want to taint that?" _Laxus didn't even respond instead he turned his back on his father and came back to Magnolia to marry Mira.

Laxus smiles at the memory it was probably his favourite one. He never told anyone what had occurred between him and his father, not even his grandfather or Mira knew. He would never admit it but it was the best decision Laxus had ever made in his life.

"Laxus?" A voice sweet to his ears brings him back. Laxus looks down to see his beautiful wife standing there with their rations in her bags.

"Yeah?" Laxus raises an eyebrow at her. Mira looks down at the cigarette in his fingers and lets out a sigh.

"Aren't you going to help me bring in the food?" Mira smiles sweetly and almost angelically, making Laxus blush and hold back a smile.

"I guess." Laxus flicks the cigarette into the street and takes the bags from Mira's small hands.

"Thank you darling." Mira sweetly says.

"D-don't call me that." Laxus says as he walks into the cafe, blushing like an idiot and Mira following right behind him with a big grin spreading ear to ear.

…

Erza looks out of the widow to the weather which used to be sunny but had eventually turned into rain. She hears a loud sigh being let out from across the room.

"What is it this time Natsu?" Erza asks, knowing exactly who it was.

"I've been sweeping for a good 3 hours, why does Laxus keep insisting I missed a spot." Natsu crosses the room to stand next to the red head. Erza smiles, knowing that Laxus is just trying to keep Natsu busy so he doesn't burn the whole place down.

"Where did Lucy go?" Erza finally replies.

"I dun know, beats me." Natsu states as he goes back to sweeping.

"She left for home, because her father would get suspicious of where she would be." Gray pipes up from cleaning the bar.

"Oh? Of course you would know that. You were practically all over her earlier today." Natsu stops sweeping to smirk at the bartender.

"Gray….is…is that true?" a female voice pipes up from the ladies room. There stood Juvia, behind her was Levy, looking nervous of what was to come next.

"W-what? no it's not true. Natsu's making it up because he's a little jealous of me and Lucy's relationship and he's horney." Gray goes back to scrubbing the counter.

"HEY I'M NOT HORNEY! IF ANYTHING IT'S YOU WHOSE HORNEY YOU STRIPPER!" Natsu yells over at Gray, meanwhile Juvia stands in front of the ladies' room door almost sobbing.

"So there is a relationship between you two." Juvia hangs her head.

"I'm sure he means friendship Juvia. Nothing too personal." Levy tries to cheer the taller girl up.

"LET'S GO STRAWBERRY I'LL TAKE YA ANYDAY!" Gray puts down the cloth in his hand and leaves the bar to meet halfway with Natsu.

"That's it!" Erza grumbles to herself, getting up to go split Gray and Natsu up. Meanwhile you could almost feel the heat radiating off Juvia and she growled.

"She is my love rival."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" A voice louder than any of theirs boomed. Erza, who presently had a hand on both Natsu and Gray's faces in order to keep one another away from the other. Erza looked up to see Laxus, standing there looking pissed; Mira stood next to him, tittering.

"Well, it's just lively in here as always." Mira smiles brightly, as if she was shining up the room. Laxus looks down to his wife with one of those looks on his face as if saying.

_"You're not helping." _

…

Juvia and Levy sunk back into the ladies room, while Laxus gives a scolding to Natsu and Gray; Mira sits with Erza and watches from another table making sure he didn't beat the shit out of them.

"I don't understand how you do it." Erza finally says

"How I do what?" Mira peels her eyes off of Laxus to look at her friend.

"Run the cafe, take care of everyone and then deal with Gray and Natsu on a daily basis. I would go insane"

"Well, sometimes a little insanity is what you need to get through tough times." Mira smiles as her gaze goes back to her husband and employees. Erza looked down at her hands, knowing exactly what Mira meant. Having Natsu, Gray and the rest of them around took her mind off of Lisanna, Bickslow and Makarov; and it allowed her to be happy again.

Mira leaves her seat and thats when she hears the door open to the cafe, getting ready to tell the person that they were closed for another 2 hours; but she stops midway. In fact everyone in the cafe just stops in the middle of what they were doing, even Laxus' lecture was put on hold at the sigh of the man who stood in the entrance.

Erza's eyes widen and her heart beat quickens

"Jellal."

…..

Author's Note: Sorry I'm late for updating I was really sick last week and wanted to do nothing but sleep, so I did. But I finally got up off my ass this weekend and got writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure how late the next chapter will be because I have a lot of English homework, I'm falling behind in creative writing and I have to study for a Japanese test. So please be patient with me and thanks for being so awesome!

~TamoraSky


	5. A Favour

"Jellal." Erza says, stunned at the the blue haired man who stood in the front.

"Hello Erza." Jellal replies, not keeping his eyes off the red head even for a moment.

"Hello Jellal." Mira interrupts the two

"Hi, Mira." He says, still not taking his eyes off Erza.

"Well guys, I think Jellal and Erza need privacy." Mira says noticing the stare the couple gave each other. Mira looks towards Gray, Natsu and Laxus, who all were just staring back and forth between Erza and Jellal.

"Now." Mira says in a certain voice that sounded sweet but if you really knew Mira you could tell it was more along the lines of _"I swear to God if you don't get moving now, I will personally make your life a living hell." _

"Yes Mira." Gray and Natsu said standing up to go to the back room. Mira approaches her husband who simply looks down at her. Mira just rolls her eyes, grabs him by the arm and leads him to the back room; leaving Erza and Jellal alone.

Erza stares at Jellal, his black overcoat worn and dirty from his trip and his black army boots stained brown from mud, across his shoulder a messenger bag hung.

Jellal can't help but stare back at her. Her hair hung loosely in a high ponytail, she wore a white blouse that hugged her torso perfectly, she had it tucked into a high waisted blue pleated skirt that fell to her knees and black ladies' oxford shoes; He can't help but slightly smile as he once recalls seeing her wear a similar outfit many years ago.

"Jellal….Why are you here?" She asks, breaking him out of his trance.

"Erza….you know I would never do anything to purposefully hurt you." Jellal takes a step closer as Erza gets out of her seat.

"Of course, what is this about?"

"I need a favour from you."

"What is it?" Erza asks without hesitation.

"There is a girl….Her name is Wendy Marvell. I need somewhere to hide her until I can get a boat to get her out of France to England."

"And where do you think you'll fins a boat to sail to England? I'm not sure if you've heard but the German's have occupied all of France now."

"I know a guy, he works in the black market and has told me he can help."

"And you think you can trust him?" Erza asks

"I don't know….but I have to have faith." Jellal looks down to the floor, not sure if he would really succeed or if he'd fail miserably.

"What do you want me to do?" Erza finally asks, making Jellal shoot his head up and meet her gaze.

"I need you to hide her. Just until spring, I know it's a lot. But, I know if anyone can do it, it's you."

"Is she a Jew?" Erza asks.

"Erza…."

"Answer me." Erza demands.

"Yes, she is. I promised her parents I would look after her in their stead. I even have false paper work for her." Jellal opens the bag to his side and digs out some papers and holds them out to Erza. She looks at the falsified papers in his hands and quickly walks to him. She places her hands on the documents so that the backs of her hands rest on Jellal's palms.

"I'll take care of her. You understand what will happen if she's found out right?"

"Yes, they'll take her away and kill you. It's a risk I knew you'd be willing to take." Jellal slightly smiles at her and closes his hand around hers, gazing into her eyes.

…

Wendy silently walks beside Jellal, the rain bouncing off her cloak. It was night and Jellal had to sneak Wendy into Magnolia without being caught.

"Who am I staying with?" Wendy quietly asks.

"My friend, Erza. She'll take you in until spring, hopefully by then I'll be able to get you passage to England." Jellal looks to the smaller girl. "If anyone asks, she is your god mother."

"What about you?"

"I'll only be here for a couple days, then I have to make my way back to Paris."

"What? I thought you were going to stay with me?" Wendy asks, stopping in the quiet street,

"I'm sorry Wendy. But I must. I cannot put you in danger, especially not now since we're so close." Jellal looks to the ground.

"So you're going to leave me alone with your friend?"

"I trust Erza, and so should you. Don't worry, under Erza's protection no one will find you." Jellal crouches down and places a hand on the girl's head. "You'll be safe. I promised your parents I would take care of you."

…

The longer Gajeel had to stay in this god damned town, the quicker he would go insane. He couldn't stand the French girl's giggling at him or his men, but there was one French girl in particular who annoyed the hell out of him; the blue haired shrimp who was on the train with him...Levy or something like that. The days are starting to get cooler and cooler as fall settles in and it seemed to make Gajeel more irritated.

While he walked he hardly noticed that he had bumped into someone, a woman in particular.

"Ah, Sorry." Gajeel almost holds out his hand to the woman who fell onto the pavement, he retracts it when he see who it is. Near his feet is the bluenette shrimp, books scattered all around her; her hair was placed in a pony tail that was slowly slipping out, her white shirt becoming untucked from the orange skirt that was showing off some of her thigh.

"Oi, you should watch where you're going." Gajeel smirks cockily at the young girl.

"I should? You ran into me!" Levy snaps angrily.

"What are you reading there?" Gajeel crouches down and picks up a book. Levy almost feels panic over take her hurriedly, trying to salvage her books from the soldier's sight.

"It's nothing." Levy clutches one of the fallen books to her chest when Gajeel picks up one of them. He glances at the author and the back to the young girl.

"You shouldn't have these…"

"Yes, you see…My father owns a book shop and I was on my way to throw them out. Levy says in a panic. "So then I literally ran into you…I swear I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Oi, calm down. I'm not going to arrest you, read what you want." Gajeel says as he hands the book to Levy.

"You're not?"

"No, I'm not gonna arrest you." Gajeel stands up, Levy stands up slowly holding the books in a pile; blinking in surprise.

"Why not?"

"Because if I do, whose ass will I save all the time?" Gajeel places a hand on her head, only for it to be swung off by the smaller girl.

"Good day." Levy turns on her heel and walks off down the street in a fit of annoyance. Gajeel smirks at the sight of the little bluenette resistance fighter walk off into the distance.

….

**Author's note: Holy crap, sorry it took me a while to upload. It's been crazy in my life recently (a very very good crazy) and I just have been procrastinating on finishing this chapter. Sorry it's kinda short but Ill try to make the next longer. Thanks so much for putting up with me. **


	6. Amour

Gray looks down at the now clean bar he had just finished cleaning. He reaches his arms up in the air and stretches up to ceiling, going as far as he could. Mira had gone to bed earlier tonight, something about not feeling good and Laxus followed soon after he closed the cafe down early. It was just him and Juvia left at the cafe.

"Shit…"Gray mutters to himself as he thought about it; it wasn't necessarily that he didn't like Juvia, in fact he did, she was a good friend, but sometimes she could just be a little…much. She constantly fawned over him and got jealous when girls talked to him, it made his life and job well…difficult.

"Imagine that, my stupid twin brother working in a fancy place such as Fairy Tail cafe; I'm impressed." Gray's eyes shot over to his brother Lyon, who just walked into the building.

"Yeah, whatever. Lock the door behind you." Gray rolls his eyes at his brother's remark. Lyon continued to make his way into the cafe, looking all over the establishment.

"Whose ass did you have to kiss to get a job here?" Lyon turns back towards his brother as he looks around the place, ignoring Gray's request.

"No ones, the old owner hired me when I arrived."

"Holy shit…." Lyon's attention obviously wavers from their conversation. Gray looks towards what Lyon was staring at, in fact more like **who **Lyon was staring at.

"Gray, I finished up in the back room like you told me to do!" A certain blunette bounds towards her favourite bar tender.

"Thanks Juvia, it's much appreciated." Gray slightly smiles at the girl, making her almost squeal in delight; happy to see her Gray pleased with her.

Lyon squeezes his way in-between Juvia and the bar.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Lyon, Gray's older brother."

"You're older than me by one minute!" Gray angrily yells.

"I'm still older than you." Lyon turns back to his brother before turning back to the beauty in front of him and extending a hand out to her. "What's your name?"

"I'm Juvia." She says hesitantly as she places her hand in his.

"Juvia, it is a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman." Lyon says before he kisses Juvia's hand. Gray grudgingly stares over at his brother and co-worker, the feeling of jealousy overwhelming him.

"Alright that's enough." Gray steps out from the bar and shoves Lyon away from Juvia.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lyon angrily yells.

"Go home!"

"I was talking to Juvia, not you."

"I know so go home!" Gray shoves his brother towards the door, successfully pushing him out and doing what his brother did not do; he locks the door.

Juvia stares, dumfounded over the events because of her. Gray just clears his throat and walks back to finish cleaning the bar.

"See if there are any glasses in the ladies room." he finally says to Juvia after a prolonged silence. Juvia's cheeks were flush and a smile spread across her face.

"Right away Gray!" Juvia scuttles off to the ladies room at her beloved Gray's request.

"Shit…what am I going to do now?" Gray slumps over in defeat.

….

It was just after Erza had put the kettle on that there was a knock at the door. Erza shakes out the match she used to light the stove and places it in the sink. Opening the door she sees two blunettes standing outside of her house. Erza takes a brief look at Jellal's face and then her sight goes down to the little girl who stood in front of him, standing there wet and most probably cold in her drenched grey cloak.

"Come in." Erza stands aside to let her guests in her house. Jellal ushers Wendy in before entering himself.

"Where should we put our wet things?" Jellal asks Erza as he stands close to her.

"I just started a fire, you can put them in front of there." Erza breaths heavily as she almost feels Jellal's chest touch hers. She breaks the contact by walking towards the door and shutting it. Erza goes into the living space where Wendy was, sitting by the fire trying to get warm. Erza reaches for a blanket lying on the couch and rests it over Wendy's shoulders. Jellal follows the girls in the living space and sit down on an old brown leather couch.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Erza asks Jellal.

"I thought I might make my way to Crocus tonight and stay there."

"Nonsense, it's two hours on foot to Crocus; you will stay here tonight."

"I'm sorry to impose."

"Trust me Jellal, if you were imposing you would know." Erza says before disappearing into the kitchen that was filling with screaming of the kettle.

Erza pours the boiling water into the teapot, making the black tea leaves surface. She grabs a tea towel, placing it under the teapot and sets it down on the table. She hears footsteps coming from the living area, looking up she see Wendy standing there shyly.

"Do…you need any help?" The smaller girl softly spoke up. Erza slightly smiles and give the girl a slight nod.

"Could you grab cups from the cupboard?"

"Yes, which cupboard?" Wendy stops midway to the kitchen.

"The one closest to the window on the right."

"Alright." Wendy continues on into the kitchen to grab the teacups. When Wendy returns with the teacups, Erza stalks into the kitchen to get an infuser. When she returns she sees Wendy, who set out all three teacups perfectly in spots; she sat there in her place in front of a teacup, waiting patiently for Erza. She walks into the living room and places in infuser into Wendy's cup, she then picks up the tea pot and pours the steaming water over the infuser that catches the tea leaves that fall from the water. Once she's done with Wendy's cup she goes around the table a repeats the same action.

"Do you want any sugar or milk?" Erza looks up the young girl.

"I'll have some milk please." Wendy stares politely back at Erza, who just smiles at the girl's politeness. Jellal eventually makes his way to the table and sits in front of a cup of tea. Erza re-enters the room with the milk and sugar as the blue haired man sits down. She places the milk and sugar on the table in between Wendy and her, knowing Jellal drinks his tea black.

"Thank you, Erza." Wendy says as Erza pours a little bit of milk into Wendy's tea. Erza sits down and spoons some sugar into her tea, liking it sweet.

"Wendy where are you from?" Erza pipes up, curious to know more about the child.

"I'm from Krakow. My mother is from Belgium."

"You're from Poland?" Erza asks, surprised she wasn't sent to the ghetto when the Nazis invaded.

"Yup. My father was shot and my mother was imprisoned." Wendy sets down her tea, recalling the horrid memory. An awkward silence fills the air between the three people.

"Marvel is not your actual last name is it?" Erza finally asks.

"No, my last name is Sobol. But since the war started I go by my mother's maiden name, Marvel." Wendy explains, but a silence fills the air once again. "Um…would it be alright if you could show me where I'll be staying?" Wendy finally asks.

"Oh yes. Come with me." Erza stands from the table and begins to walk where Wendy would stay, Wendy following close behind her.

It took them less than half an hour to get Wendy settled. She eventually decided to go to bed, leaving the adults alone.

"Sorry, she didn't bring much; we kinda had to leave in a hurry." Jellal apologizes again to the red head as he sits.

"It's fine. I'm sure Mira could make some clothes for her." Erza sighs as she falls onto the couch next to Jellal.

"So you didn't go back to America." Erza states while she looks to the floor.

"I was going to but things changed. Hitler invaded Poland while I was there. The family who boarded me was arrested, but I was able to get their children out of Poland and get them to America…I did that for a couple families and so the money that was meant for the trip home is gone. I have nothing." Jellal slightly laughs at himself.

"How did you find Wendy?" Erza asks, not knowing what Jellal had done.

"I was in Krakow and I found a small girl wondering the streets. She had just lost her mother who hid her from the soldiers." Jellal lets out a jagged breath, recalling the state he found Wendy in. "She was so weak…and small and alone." Jellal gazes into the slowly dying fire.

Erza knew why Jellal had to save all these children, why he felt it was his obligation. He had killed so many in Spain…he got his best friend killed, he needed to atone for what he had done and he felt the best way to do it was to save as many people as he could from being sent away, from wherever they ended up.

"I'll protect her at any cost." Erza stands up from the couch. "I won't let the Nazis lay a hand on her."

"Erza…I really don't know what to say." Jellal's gaze follows the red head.

"Don't say anything." Erza went to a cupboard and pulled out sheets and a pillow. She places them next to where Jellal was sitting. "Get some sleep you've had a long day."

"Thank you Erza, I mean it."

"I know you do Jellal. Goodnight." Erza says before catching one more glimpse of the man she once loved.

…..

Mira brushes her white hair through once more for the third time. She wasn't feeling so well this evening and Laxus had insisted on closing the café early this evening to let her rest easy.

"You know, you really didn't have to close the café early tonight." Mira says as she watches her husband enter their bedroom.

"You weren't feeling well." Laxus says. "I know that if we opened the café this evening, you'd be stressing about it, instead of getting better."

"I had a headache." Mira got up from her chair that sat in front of the vanity. "Hardly enough to close the café for the night."

"Well I didn't want to deal with your constant questions about the night."Laxus says as he strips down into his briefs and climbs into his shared bed with his wife. Mira folds back the sheets and climbs in next to Laxus; who just turns away from her. Mira presses herself up behind Laxus, her breasts lightly touching his back; her nipples erect and rubbing against it. Mira begins to kiss her husband's bare shoulder and runs her hand down to his waist. Before it can reach anything Laxus grabs her wrist and removes her hand from his body. Mira stops kissing him, rolls her eye and turns her body away from him.

It had been about 3 months since they have sex and it was starting to piss her off. Mira hears a big sigh come from Laxus, which was followed by the bed shaking as he moves to get comfortable. She feels two arms wrap around her as she is pulled closer to her husband's body. He presses a kiss to her temple and whispers.

"I love you." Mira was somewhat thankful he couldn't see the smile break out across her face.

….

**Author's note: I know some Sexy Jerza was asked of me, but not quite yet there are still things to figure out. There is probably going to be more Miraxus sexy times more. I was gonna write a sexy part of this scene buuut I'm feeling really lazy. Sorry for my laziness. But there eventually will. I think I just sorta want to ease more into the story for now and then eventually work for sexiness. **


	7. French Hure

The man on Cana grunts loudly as he pumps himself in and out of her wet pussy. Cana pushes back, bucking her hips up every time the German moves himself back into her. His one hand moves towards her breast and he begins to knead the soft mound. Cana arches her back into his hand, her erect nipple grazing his palm.

"Fuck…." The man curses as quickens his speed. Cana smirks at the man's words and wraps her legs around his waist, now controlling their movements; making him rock back and forth slowly.

"Oh come on Cana, don't be like that." The black haired man says breathlessly, moving at the speed Cana controlled.

"Bacchus, you agreed that if we fucked this morning I'd have it my way." Cana stares directly into his red eyes. "So far, you have no let it go my way; so you can't finish until I allow you to."

"You French bitch." Bacchus swears at the woman beneath him. Cana slams Bacchus all the way into her and lets him remain there deep inside.

"What was that?"

"Come on Cana, I'll finish whether you allow me to or not." Bacchus whispers in the brunette's ear. Cana unwraps her legs from his waist. Bacchus' thrusts speed up, moving in and out of Cana's hot pussy. Cana lets out a moan and throws her head back onto the mattress. Bacchus speeds up, feeling himself about to release into her; Cana grips the bars of her head board and let out another series of moans. In one stride Bacchus shoves himself all the way into her as he releases his seed into her.

Bacchus pulls out of Cana, his cock still erect and ready for another go. Cana looks down at it and smirks at the officer.

"Wanna go for another round?" She asks, spreading her legs apart, displaying her pussy that was still wet and some of Bacchus' semen rolling down the underside of her gorgeous ass.

"I would love to, however I have to report in 10 minutes for duty." Bacchus bites his lip as he feels his member twitch at the sight of the pussy and ass he loved so much. Bacchus manages to resist the temptation and place his clothes on. Before leaving the small apartment Bacchus catches a glimpse of Cana still sitting there, displaying her body.

As soon as that door closes, Cana picks herself up from the bed and makes her way to the bathroom to wash herself.

…

Wendy looks around the room from a stool at the barge. The tea she had ordered getting cold as it sat there forgotten. She stares at the two men who were presently bickering over how to sweep the floor or something like that, she couldn't exactly remember what started that fight only that it was over something stupid. Wendy sighs and goes back to drinking her now cold tea. She hears heavy footsteps from the back room and not a moment later a huge blonde man comes through the door. He stared at the young girl, almost intimidating her.

"Who the hell are you?" The blonde man asks, obviously just woken up from bed.

"I'm Wendy Marvel. I'm staying with Erza Scarlet." The young girl blurts out. Not making eye contact with the man.

"Laxus. Are you intimidating Wendy?" Mira asks as she strides over to her husband and the girl staying with Erza.

"No, he's not." Wendy waves her hand politely, not wanting to stir trouble up between the two.

"Good. If he ever does Wendy let me know and I'll take care of him." Mira sweetly smiles at the young girl she met earlier.

"So why are you here?" Laxus asks as he gets behind the bar to make himself a drink.

"Well, Jellal brought me here to stay with Erza until I can leave."

"Not why you're here in Magnolia. Why are you in my café?" Laxus said, somewhat annoyed at the girl in his café.

"Oh, Erza had to go to work and Jellal had to go over to Crocus for a bit and so Erza dropped me off here just in case."

"Just in case of what?" Laxus asks. Wendy's heart speeds up at the question, following up to what she had said.

"Nothing! In case of nothing." Wendy waves her hands almost as if clearing away smoke or swatting away a fly. Laxus slightly smiles at the young girl.

"It's alright. You're welcome here." He says as he walks away from the bar.

…..

Cana makes her way to the door, grabbing a bottle of wine on her way out. She closes the door, not bothering to lock the now empty house. Her dark blue satin dress clings to her legs from the static and the wind pushing up against it. She stands on a corner waiting for traffic to pass as two middle aged women walk by her and spit at her feet; making Cana jump back a little and as they pass they say.

"German whore." Cana stands there irritated at the women, desperately trying to suppress the urge to chew them out. She manages to pull herself away from the incident and make her way to Fairy Tail.

"Sorry I'm late." Cana says as she walks into the café. "Some old bitches pretty much called me a kraut whore."

"Well you are sleeping with one." Laxus says, as his takes a puff of his cigarette. Cana walks over to him and removes the cigarette from his fingers before she takes a puff.

"My father left Magnolia with the business in my hands and he told me to keep it running at any cost." Cana blows smoke into Laxus' face before giving the cigarette back "And I intend to keep that promise."

"Are you sure he meant that you were to fuck them?" Gray asks from the bar.

"Not in so many words…but it's only one, Gray. No them just him." Cana says as she puts the bottle on the bar counter.

"Yeah, Captain Bacchus Groh himself." Gray rolls his eyes.

"Exactly…now Gray, where is my drink?" Cana smiles sweetly.

"It's 12 in the afternoon."

"Yeah, and yet my hand is not holding a glass." Cana begins to tap her nails against the counter surface and Gray lets out a loud exasperated sigh.

"Hi Cana. What brings you here?" Mira smiles at her friend.

"I had a quick delivery to make." The brunette picks up the bottle and holds it in the air before handing it to her friend.

"Chateaux Latour 1925. Not bad Cana." Mira says, inspecting the label.

"Gildarts' brought it back from Bordeaux a few years ago." Cana says as she takes her drink from Gray.

"Well it's lovely. Thank you." Mira smiles, handing the bottle to Gray. "Take this to the back please Gray." The man takes the bottle from Mira and exits the bar.

"Gray, where are your pants?" Mira and Cana ask at the same time.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Gray curses on the other side of the back room door.

…..

Laxus trudges back up the stairs to make himself presentable to the public at Mira's request. Slipping on black pants and tucking in a clean white shirt, he stared at the wedding photo on the dresser. Laxus smiles at the photo, looking at his wife smiling gleefully in a knee length white dress. Laxus remembers how beautiful she looked that day and how much he tried to keep his cool.

…..

**Author's Note: Sorry again for the late update. It took me a bit to figure where this chapter was going to go. I won't be writing until after the 3****rd**** I have a law essay due then and I'm kinda freaking out! But anyway, I'll be doing a flashback chapter next round on Mira and Laxus! I'm looking forward to writing it. **


End file.
